All That Remains
by JaneDefou
Summary: SLASH HP / DM Harry y Draco están enamorados, y en séptimo año salen al público pero son rechazados por todos. Draco es atacado y sufre amnesia amnesia volviendo a ser él mismo, caerá el mundo de Harry pedazos sin Draco allí para apoyarlo.


**Título: All That Remains**

**Autor: BRANWEN777**

**Pareja: Draco/Harry.**

**Advertencia: Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Branwen777, yo solo traduje la historita a español y tengo el permiso de Branwen777 para traducir su historia.  
**

**All That Remains **

_And you neglected I called you out don't please __**/Y descuidado te llamé a cabo no por favor**_ _  
__I said we're stronger than this now_ **/**_**He dicho que eres más fuerte que esto ahora**_ _  
__You resurrected mistakes years past it seemed_ **/**_**Usted resucitado los errores del pasado año parecía**_ _  
__And they exist to still haunt you_ **/**_**Y su razón de ser aún te acechan**_

_And still you feel like the loneliness_ **/**_**Y todavía te sientes como la soledad**_ _  
__Is better replaced by this_ **/**_**Es mejor sustituirlo por el presente**_ _  
__I don't believe it this way_ **/**_**Yo no lo creo así**_ _  
__And I can see the fear in your eyes_ **/**_**Y puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos**_ _  
__I've seen it materialize_ **/**_**Lo he visto materializarse**_ _  
__Growing stronger each day_ **/**_**Creciendo**__** cada día más fuerte**_

_I could see it as you turned to stone_ /_**Lo pude ver como se convirtió en piedra**_ _  
__Still clearly I can hear you say_ **/**_**Aún así claramente que puedo escucharte decir**_ _  
__"Don't leave, don't give up on me"_ /_"__**No te vayas, no te rindas en mí"**_ _  
__Two weeks you ran away_ **/**_**Dos semanas que se escapó**_ _  
__I remember, "Don't lie to me …"_ **/**_**Recuerdo: "No me mientas ..."**_ _  
__You couldn't see that it was not that way_ /_**No se podia ver que no era de esa manera**_

_I swear I never gave up on you._ **/**_**Juro que nunca me rendí de ti.**_

**Séptimo Año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Harry se sentó solo por debajo del sauce a cabo en el borde del lago, que miraba el agua reluciente como el sol empezó a ponerse. Se acordó de hace casi un año siendo bajo este mismo árbol, hacer un picnic, y un descanso con el amor de su vida. Fue un día que nunca olvidaría, pensó ideal, mientras que la digitación de la banda de platino en su dedo anular izquierdo. Fue posiblemente el día más feliz de su vida hasta la fecha.

**()**

**13 de junio de sexto año** **  
****(Flashback)**

_"¿Por qué tiene que leer esas tonterías muggle?_ _el joven que está usando el regazo como almohada preguntó mientras le pegó a la portada del libro de Harry con un dedo largo y pálido._

_Harry se echó a reír y movió el libro a un lado para mirar hacia abajo en el hermoso rostro que había estado bloqueando que desde su punto de vista - era un pecado por encima de todos los demás._

"_Porque es interesante ver lo cerca que llegar a la verdad," Harry contestó con una sonrisa que refleja el amor al rubio encantador._

"_Has estado leyendo durante los últimos quince minutos ahora. ¿Por qué no lo dejas a un lado por un tiempo? ", Preguntó Draco con indiferencia, mientras miraba el botón de la camisa blanca de Harry que sus dedos estaban jugando con brazos cruzados._ _Harry vio a través de la pared indiferente y su sonrisa sólo creció, a medida que marcó su página y movió su libro a un lado._

_Draco, obviamente, quería que su atención, pero el príncipe de Slytherin no quería parecer débil por admitirlo._ _A pesar de que ya habían sido juntos por más de un año, Draco seguía siendo inseguro a la hora de preguntar por cualquier cosa que Harry le haría parecer débil a los demás. Lamentablemente una de las cosas que Draco percibe como una debilidad admitía a Harry exactamente cuánto Draco realmente lo necesitaba._

_Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco dejó de jugar con el botón de Harry al tiempo que cogía un puñado de la camisa y Harry se inclinó para darle un beso._ _Era algo incómodo inclinándose de esta manera, también la cabeza de Draco estaba en un ángulo extraño, pero de alguna manera lo hicieron trabajar._ _Después de unos momentos de besos suaves sin embargo, Draco parecía impacientarse y le tiró de la camisa de Harry con más fuerza._

_Harry se rió entre dientes, entendiendo que era lo que Draco pedía y se deslizó a sí mismo de debajo de la cabeza de Draco, antes de gatear por la parte superior del rubio hermoso y extenderse sobre la cintura._ _Él no perdió el tiempo inclinado hacia adelante y volver a unir los labios._ _Draco se sentó y lo encontró a mitad de camino, con una sola mano a sí mismo en el suelo mientras el otro fue a la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, tirando de él en profundidad._

_Harry gimió cuando Draco lo hizo pequeño truco con la lengua que le llevó a derretirse por completo en el rubio cada vez._ _Harry sentía la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco en el beso y brevemente las palabras, 'petulante bastardo' pasó por la cabeza, pero entonces estaba siendo volcado sobre su espalda y Draco se avecinaba por encima de él con esa mirada en los ojos, como fundida plata - podría convertir el cuerpo de Harry en fuego al instante cada vez._

_"Draco", suspiró Harry pasando a los brazos a la parte posterior de la camisa de Draco firmemente cuando el rubio se le pegó a su cuello, inmediatamente disparando todos los lugares correctos para enviar la mente de Harry y el cuerpo en la sobre marcha._ _"Mmm", gimió una y otra forma, se arco en las manos de Draco cuando se sumaron a la exploración, que ahora incluía el pecho y el estómago como la camisa era empujado hacia arriba._

_Harry siempre había sido más elocuente en su aprobación de las cosas que Draco le hacía a él, que nunca Draco parecía importarle._ _De hecho, Draco había admitido de amar los sonidos que Harry hizo._ _Encontró fascinante que Harry podía ser tan expresivo - podía permitirse mostrar abandono con tanta facilidad._ _Lo que el rubio no sabía era que a pesar de que Draco no hacía mucho ruido, sus ojos muestran claramente todas las emociones que se sentía más fuerte que cualquier sonido Harry podría hacer._

_Draco, fuera - fuera", recordó a Harry con respiraciones enganchado cuando Draco comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y poco a poco tirando hacia abajo la cremallera. No es que Harry estaba protestando._ _De hecho, sus muslos sólo se abrían más para darle más acceso al rubio cuando Draco comenzó a besar hasta el estómago y más abajo._

_Draco se rió con voz ronca, sensual y oscura, prometiendo el placer de sonido, y Harry sintió que su mente se hacía borrosa._ _"Todos los demás están todavía en las clases, amor, y las ramas del sauce bloquean la vista desde las ventanas", aseguró a Draco antes de doblarse hacia abajo y dando vueltas alrededor con su lengua el ombligo de Harry._

_Los dos habían saltado las clases antes del almuerzo._ _Harry Herbología y Draco Aritmancia, con el fin de tener un momento feliz con entre ellos antes de tener que volver al mundo real._ _Este sauce había sido su lugar de reunión desde que su relación había comenzado al final de su quinto año._ _Era como su propio edén privado, una cortina para alejarse del mundo exterior._

_"Dios..." Harry siseó cuando Draco sacó su palpitante erección de sus pantalones y lo acarició un par de veces con sus talentosas manos._

_"Mmm..." Draco tarareó de acuerdo, y Harry le habría dicho lo que un pinchazo engreído pensó Draco era si el rubio no lo hubiera tragado en ese momento, haciendo que Harry gritar por la sorpresa y el placer en su lugar._

_Harry arqueó la espalda y luego sus caderas, incapaz de controlarse, pero Draco utilizando ese momento como una oportunidad para tirar de sus pantalones y calzoncillos más abajo._ _As Draco's mouth did wicked things to him, his hands pushed Harry's shirt up once again to tweak his nipples and massage his stomach._ _Cuando la boca de Draco hizo cosas malas a él, con las manos la camisa de Harry empujó una vez más para acariciar sus pezones y el masajear el estómago._ _Harry gemía y se retorcía sin control, pero no podía evitarlo._ _Draco lo hacía loco con placer y necesidad cada vez que estaban juntos._

_Harry's hands found their way into Draco's white-blond hair and he gripped it harshly, knowing Draco loved it, despite complaining later about it being a mess._ _L__as manos de Harry encontró su camino en el rubio cabello blanco-de Draco y él lo agarró con dureza, sabiendo que Draco le encantaba, a pesar de quejarse después de que fuera una desorden._ _L__a boca de Draco acallado sus movimientos pecaminosos en la pulsante erección de Harry, y Harry tenía la cabeza en su lugar cuando comenzó a mover su erección en la boca de Draco._

_"Dray - Me voy..." Harry se apagó sin aliento, sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo._

_"Hmmm..." Draco tarareaba, enviando vibraciones arriba y bajo en el sensible pene de Harry._ _Harry se arqueó en el placer y gritó cuando su orgasmo golpeo._ _Draco al instante comenzó a moverse por su cuenta una vez más, lamer, chupar y tragar todo lo que Harry tenía para ofrecerle._

_Cuando Harry finalmente cayó, jadeando, Draco lo liberó y puso besos suaves por todo el bajo vientre y los muslos._ _Entonces una vez que Harry había la respiración de nuevo, agarró a Draco por el pelo y tiró de él suavemente para arriba._ _Draco covered Harry with his body again as they met in a deep, intense kiss – everything was always so intense when it came to them._ _Draco cubrió con su cuerpo a Harry una vez más a medida que se reunieron en un profundo, intenso beso - todo lo que siempre fue tan intenso cuando se trataba de ellos._

_Harry podía sentir la dureza de Draco desatendida presionando contra su muslo, y sintió que su propio interés, alcanzando una vez más._ _Gimió en el beso, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo sintiendo la dureza del pecho de Draco entre ellos para desabrochar los pantalones de Draco._ _El gemido Draco le dio cuando la erección palpitante del rubio fuera liberada de sus confines, fue directamente a la ingle de Harry, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry estuviera gimiendo sin motivo en el rubio de la boca._

_"Draco," Harry jadeó tomando la impresionante longitud, de Draco en la mano, "quiero que me jodas - aquí - ahora mismo"._ _Draco tenía los ojos bien cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y agarrando la manta de picnic por la cabeza de Harry con los nudillos blancos, cuando Harry siguió acariciándolo con suaves movimientos firmes._ _"Te quiero dentro de mí... tan profundo que puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón."_

_"Puta Harry" susurró Draco, ya sintiéndose latir en la mano de Harry._ _De inmediato le susurró un hechizo para dilatar y lubricar Harry._ _Normalmente, Draco gustaba hacer esa parte de forma manual, pero no había tiempo para eso ahora mismo._ _Ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba muy ido._

_Draco entro en Harry con rápido movimientos, de inmediato estableciendo un ritmo duro y rápido._ _Harry envolvió con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, produciendo ruidos que podrían haber hecho que Draco se viniera sólo con los sonidos despidiendo de esos labios pecadores._

_Draco no perdía el control, nunca._ _Era el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin, era una sangre pura, era un Malfoy, y no cualquier Malfoy - Señor Malfoy._ _But what Harry did to him, the things Harry made him feel – he'd never stood a chance when it came to the writhing brunet beneath him._ _Pero lo que Harry le hacía él, las cosas que Harry le hacía sentir - nunca habría tenido una oportunidad cuando se llegó al moreno que se retorcía debajo de él._

_Con Harry, no era más que Dray, y ese fue el único nombre que significaba algo para él. Draco quería que esta pasión, este fuego - este amor lo quería más que nada en el mundo._ _Draco quería a Harry para siempre si se lo permitiría._

_Harry sintió que Draco agarraba sus manos y las en suelo cerca de su cabeza, enlazando los dedos juntos, mientras el rubio apretó el paso, chasqueando sus caderas hacia delante, y empujando en Harry tan profundamente que él podría haber jurado que finalmente convertirse en uno solo ._ _Ya eran una sola mente, una sola alma, un solo corazón - un cuerpo era simplemente el último paso._

_"Draco! Dios Te amo - Te amo", repitió Harry, la única cosa coherente en su mente confusa que era capaz de procesar mientras le besaba el cuello sudoroso de Draco, clavícula, y la mandíbula una y otra vez._ _Estaba tan cerca, y él sabía que Draco también._ _Harry se contuvo sin embargo, la espera allí estaba._

_Los ojos de Draco brillantes se abrieron y conectaron con el propio Harry, y todo el cuerpo de Harry entró en la sobrecarga como la intensa, ardor mirada clavada en él._ _Su segundo orgasmo arrancado a través de él, y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a Draco, ya que sus manos quedaron bien cerradas. Harry se arqueó en el cuerpo por encima de él cuando sus paredes se acercaban a Draco y sintió el pulso del rubio que luego estallan dentro de él._ _Los labios de Draco se estrellaron contra los de Harry y se besaron profundamente, moviendo hasta el final de su placer._

_"Te amo demasiado", susurró Draco contra los labios de Harry consiguiendo un suave besos antes de tirar de lejos para acostarse al lado de Harry._ _Harry se volvió hacia su lado, frente a Draco cuando el rubio envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura tirando de él más de cerca._

"_¿Cuántos tiempo más tenemos?"_ _Harry __murmuró cerrando los ojos por un momento ya soñoliento._

_Draco cogió sus pantalones se desmoronó y sacó su varita._ _"Alrededor de veinte minutos", respondió y luego agitó su varita de nuevo para limpiarlos antes de dejarlo caer y tirando de Harry más cerca una vez más._

_Harry suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca, apoyando la frente contra la de Draco._ _Él deseaba que ellos no tuvieran que ocultarse más, pero Draco quería esperar un poco más._ _Al menos hasta que todo el relajo de él como Señor Malfoy y la derrota de Voldemort se calmara._ _Harry estaba esperando este verano por primera vez en su vida._ _Él estaría todo su verano en La Mansión Malfoy con Draco. Él pasaría por el Flu a Grimmauld Place, el otro día con el fin de cambiar las salas para que puedan conectarse a la Red Flu de La Mansión Malfoy._

_Ni siquiera el director sabía de su relación aunque, por lo que se había ido con el pretexto de mirar por encima de las renovaciones que había dado con Dobby a su cargo._ _De hecho, la única persona que sabía acerca de su relación fue Severus, que sorprendentemente no había dicho una palabra en contra._ _Había incluso invitado a Draco y Harry a tomar el té con él un día, muy probablemente para observar su relación de primera mano._

_Había sido difícil ocultarlo de la ex espía, que también era el padrino de Draco. Se había dado cuenta de inmediato en el cambio de su ahijado en la conducta de él, a partir, mimado bastardo arrogante, a la calma, adulto maduro - que, y el hecho de que Draco había comenzado escabullirse mucho - no había nada que se le podía ocultar en los calabozos de Severus. _

_Harry suspiró de nuevo y levantó la mano para correr los dedos por el pelo de Draco._ _Le encantaba que él era el único que podía salirse con al desordenarlo._ _Draco habría enviado el hechizo Avada a cualquier otra persona que se había atrevido a tocarlo._ _Harry hizo una pausa sin embargo, como sintió algo extraño en torno de uno de sus dedos, y frunció el ceño en confusión._ _Abrió los ojos sólo para ver que Draco lo miraba fijamente a la cara, Harry lentamente sacó su mano del cabello rubio._

_"Draco!"_ _Harry contuvo el aliento, de pronto ahogada a la vista de la banda de platino inocentemente sentado alrededor de su dedo anular izquierdo._

_Había unos bien situados diamantes alrededor de la banda, pero nada llamativo, y directamente en el centro estaba el escudo de la familia Malfoy. Era simple, elegante y hermosa - la opción perfecta para alguien como Harry__._ _Draco debió haberlo puesto en algún momento de sus actividades anteriores, cuando Harry había estado demasiado distraído para notar._

_Una mano elegante se estiró para agarrar la suya y Harry levantó los ojos sorprendido por el anillo vio que Draco lo veía con una mirada vigilante y el rostro nervioso._

_"Sé que no son exactamente `fuera', sin embargo, está encantado para que sólo los que saben de ella lo puedan ver. Severus sabe, por supuesto. Él es el que me ayudó a conseguirlo de Gringotts. Es una reliquia de la familia - el abuelo de mi bisabuelo de él es el anillo. Fue uno de los Malfoy buenos, así que pensé que podría gustarte. Sé que no hemos hablado de esto con todo - me refiero a que sólo tenemos dieciséis, y ni siquiera hemos terminado la escuela, sin embargo, me gustaría que vos lo tuvieras. Vos no tienes que usarlo, por supuesto -ni siquiera has aceptado... "_

_Draco se cortó, abriendo los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo._ _"¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvidó preguntar!"_ _siseó a sí mismo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Harry, que todavía estaba en shock para conseguir su trabajar su voz._

_"Mmm - así que ¿quieres? -¿Casarte conmigo?"_ _Draco preguntó nervioso, y de pronto lo que estaba sucediendo logro entrar en Harry y saltó sobre el rubio sorprendió con una risa ahogada de alegría._

_"¡Sí! ¡Dios sí!__ "__Respondió Harry, Draco suspiro de alivio y besó el rubio profundamente._

_"Yo iba a esperar hasta que nos graduáramos para pedírtelo, pero los Malfoy no somos exactamente conocidos por su paciencia. Cuando vemos algo que queremos vamos por él," dijo Draco como Harry se hizo para atrás y miró el anillo en el asombro._ _Miró hacia a Draco y lo besó con cariño una vez más, las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos._

_"Me alegro de que fueras por él," Harry murmuró, acariciando suavemente su rostro en el cuello de Draco cuando algunas de las lágrimas comenzaron a caer._

_Draco __envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza como Harry hizo lo mismo, ambos jóvenes sintiéndose verdaderamente completos por primera vez en sus vidas._

**()**

**Séptimo Año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Habían pasado un verano feliz junto después de que, sin dejar de verse ni por un segundo, y al final de ella, no podían haber imaginado que se remonte a estar separados. Así que en septiembre por primera vez había ido de la mano a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos listos para enfrentar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts juntos.

**( )** **()**

_**01 de septiembre, el séptimo año**_ _**  
**__**(Flashback)**_

_"¿Estás seguro?"_ _Draco __cuestiono apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza._ _Entendiendo que Harry estaba arriesgando mucho más de lo que si él._ _Draco no le importa que pensaran de él._ _Las dos únicas opiniones que le importaba en absoluto eran de Severus y Harry._

_Harry seguía con sus amigos aunque no eran tan estrechas como solía ser._ _Weasley era un idiota celoso, y para aquellos que pensaban que era un Draco, esnob arrogante hijo de puta, nunca había pasado más de dos minutos en la presencia de sabe-lo-todo Granger._

_El trío había comenzó a crecer en pedazos durante el cuarto año._ _Después de la traición Weasley, las cosas nunca habían sido el mismo entre ellos._ _Luego, para el disgusto de Draco, Weasley y Granger había empezado a salir en el quinto año al mismo tiempo que él y Harry. Por lo menos hizo más fácil para Harry de escabullirse desapercibido, pero la idea de la procreación de Weasley y Granger hizo que Draco tuviera pesadillas._

_Draco no estaba preocupado por las respuestas que provocara de los Slytherin._ _Sabían cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, pero que estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionarían los Gryffindors._ _Él no quería ver a Harry herido por ellos, aunque él sabía que iba a ser inevitable una vez que se enteraran de que el líder de su grupo de leones se había comprometido con el rey de las serpientes. Sería la mayor traición en sus mentes diminutas._

_Harry agarró a Draco por la cintura y tiró de él en todo, hasta que Draco le estaba presionando contra la pared de ladrillo fuera de estación de Kings Cross, con sus maletas olvidadas cuando Draco capturó los labios de Harry en un beso profundo._ _Apretó aún más contra Harry, prácticamente el levantando el moreno de sus pies._ _Si hubieran sido en privado, Harry pudo haber atrapado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y convertir el beso profundo en algo tan fuerte que dejó a ambos sin aliento._

_"No, no estoy seguro acerca de esto," Harry susurró contra sus labios, haciendo que el pecho de Draco se apretara en dolor y la preocupación, "pero lo que estoy seguro es de que Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y que yo con mucho gusto le daría todo para estar con vos. "_

_"Puede que tengas que" Draco respondió acariciando el rostro de Harry tristemente con el dorso de la mano. No quería que Harry tuviera que renunciar a cualquier cosa por él, aunque iba en contra la naturaleza egoísta de un Slytherin._ _Pero Draco era egoísta en el hecho de que quería que Harry tuviera todo lo que había soñado._ _Quería la vida de Harry fuese perfecta, y Draco iría a través del infierno y de vuelta para hacer Harry feliz._

"_Entonces es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer ", susurró Harry presionando la frente juntos._ _"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, tú lo sabes, __¿verdad__?"_

_Draco besó la nariz de Harry a la ligera, antes de agarrar a Harry en sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. "Eso me asusta a veces," normalmente imperturbable Slytherin admitió el._

_"Es la verdad," Harry murmuró, su voz temblando un poco._ _"Yo no sé lo que habría hecho en estos últimos años sin ti. Con todo lo que pasó - No creo que lo habría hecho. De hecho, sé que no hubiera sobrevivido"._

"_Sí que lo habría hecho " corto Draco, suave pero firme. No le gustaba cuando Harry comenzaba a hablar así._ _Se había tomado meses para construir a Harry arriba, para sacar su amor fuera de su cavidad de tono oscuro, y era momentos como estos los que recordaba a Draco que Harry probablemente siempre será, un trabajo en progreso._ _Pero Draco lo quería con defectos y todo. "Vos hubieras sobrevivido. Hubieras seguido tu camino, porque eso es lo que haces, y no porque tú eres el niño que vivió, sino porque eres Harry – solo Harry. Tú eres fuerte, eres valiente, y nunca te das por vencido-vos ha encontrado tu propio camino. "_

_Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco cuando la mano de Draco se acercó a la parte posterior de su cuello. "Vos me has salvado muchas veces Draco, algunos que ni siquiera son conscientes de__"__, susurró, causando Draco de tragar grueso y abrazo más fuerte de él._ _"Yo podría haber sido capaz de sobrevivir, pero no habrían podido vivir. Yo nunca habría sido completo. Yo nunca habría sido feliz."_

_Te amo tanto... Harry__"__ suspiró Draco, besando la parte derecha del cuello debajo de la oreja de Harry, y si es posible apretándolo más contra su pecho._

_Una bocina del tren soplaba desde la cercana recordándoles que estaban en un lugar público, un lugar muggle no menos, y de mala gana, Draco se apartó._ _Harry le cogió la mano sin embargo, y le dio un apretón y al levantar la vista a Draco sonriente, y completamente confiando en que Draco se quedaría con él a través de lo que pasara, ya la vez prometedor Draco se quedaría a la par de él._

_"¿Listo?"_ _Preguntó Harry, dando vuelta la pregunta a Draco._

"_Siempre" Draco __contestó y de la mano, caminaban a través de la barrera juntos._

**()**

**Hogwarts, el séptimo año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Decir que todos se habían sorprendido habría sido una subestimación grave. Draco había estado firmemente entre Harry y los Gryffindors, ya que había lanzado acusaciones e insultos, o peor aún, permanecido en silencio. Al final, Draco simplemente había agarrado la mano de Harry y lo arrastró desde la torre. No era como que no lo esperaban después de todo. De hecho, todas las cosas de Harry ya habían sido enviadas al cuarto de Draco. Ser prefecto tenía sus ventajas. Significaba Draco tiene su propio apartamento, casi como los profesores, aunque no tan grande.

Esto fue suficiente para los dos de ellos sin embargo, Harry descubrió que no era tan deprimente al pensar que acababa de perder a sus dos mejores amigos y sus compañeros de casa. Habían ido creciendo separados durante algún tiempo sin embargo, llegar a estar con Draco había valido la pena. Al menos Draco todavía tenía algunos de sus amigos. Blaise todavía le hablaba, aunque casi ignoraba la existencia de Harry. Lo mismo sucedió con Pansy, que Harry estaba continuamente mirando enojado por su coqueteo descarado. Por supuesto, nunca Draco hacía caso de ello.

Harry le había importado, sin embargo, el tiempo tenía con Draco era lo único que le importaba. ¿Y qué si no tenía familia, y ahora, sin amigos? Él iba a tener una vida con el amor de su vida. Draco iba a ser su familia, y Draco ya era su mejor amigo.

. Por desgracia, para Harry, nunca funcionaban le salían las cosas como él esperaba que le salieran y al final había perdido a Draco también.

**()**

**01 de noviembre, el séptimo año** **  
(Flashback)**

_Draco y Harry estaban caminando alrededor del lago de la mano, disfrutando de la nieve recién caída__._ _Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían salido a todo el mundo y las cosas finalmente parecían calmarse__._ _Al menos, en su propia pequeña burbuja que tenía._ _Habían comenzado haciendo caso omiso de los papeles, ignorando a sus compañeros, e incluso a los maestros que no había pensado que era una buena idea para Harry de meterse con alguien como Draco._ _Habían comenzado ignorar todo, pero el uno al otro y el futuro que estaban planeando juntos._

_"Después de que nos casemos creo que debemos viajar por un tiempo - simplemente, alejarse de todo", dijo Draco cuando Harry rebuscó en acercarse a su lado en busca de calor._

_"Eso suena bien", respondió Harry._ _"Yo estaba leyendo acerca de que una obra de teatro que queríamos ver. El periódico dijo que la apertura sería en Francia en julio después de que se termine la gira en Estados Unidos"._

_Draco miró a Harry con sorpresa._ _"__Pero odias el teatro."_

_"No lo odio", dijo Harry con un rollo de los ojos._ _"Es que me pongo emocional y no me gusta llorar y siempre termino llorando. He llorado en cada uno de ellos que hemos visto hasta ahora, pero este se ve diferente, y además, ya he comprado los boletos, él", siguió caminando hacia adelante con una sonrisa cuando Draco se detuvo en estado de shock._

_Draco lo alcanzó un segundo más tarde y giró a su alrededor._ _"¡Pero he estado intentando! ¡Esas entradas son imposibles de conseguir!"_ _exclamó, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Harry golpeó Draco en la nariz con los dos boletos que había sacado del bolsillo y un brillo en sus ojos juguetones._ _"Y yo soy Harry Potter, nada es imposible cuando se trata de mí."_

_Draco tomó los billetes y los miró por un momento en aprensión._ _Harry se preguntó lo que los amigos de Draco pensarían en su príncipe Slytherin si pudieran verlo ahora._

_"¿Has utilizado tu fama para que me consigas los boletos?"_ _el__ rubio preguntó aturdido, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa cursi._ _Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba ser famoso a Harry y el uso de su fama._

_Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti__"__-e respondió mirando a través del lago, un poco avergonzado de admitir que había tenido que tirar su nombre en torno a un par de veces y firmar algunos autógrafos._ _Luego los brazos de Draco estaban a su alrededor, y todo valió la pena._

_"¿Qué he hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como tú?"_ _murmuró el rubio, besando su oído._

_"No tengo idea", respondió Harry en broma, riendo y alejándose cuando Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en desquite._ _No llegó muy lejos antes de ser capturado por la muñeca y tiró de él contra el pecho firme._ _Draco serpenteaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura y con una sonrisa perversa, el rubio capturó los labios en un beso se que le encogió los dedos del pie._

_"¿Y ahora - tiene una idea?"_ _preguntó el rubio, sonriendo con satisfacción por el aspecto aturdido Harry._

_"Creo_ _que... puede ser... que vienen a mí..." Harry dijo jadeando sin aliento._

_Draco rió profundamente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry cuando el adolescente de pelo negro contuvo el aliento._ _Se perdían los labios hasta la oreja cortada de Harry y el lóbulo de forma pronunciada, provocando que Harry suspire y se derriten más contra él._

_"Supongo que tendrá que ser más definitivo en mi persuadir," siseó Draco, presionando firmemente contra Harry y arrastrando unos caliente besos por la larga columna de su cuello._

_"Hmmm... puede tomar un montón de largas horas para venir a mí", coincidió Harry, creciendo en caliente a pesar del frío que les rodea._

_"Debo de comenzar inmediatamente entonces," el rubio murmuró, dejando una marca roja de la derecha sonora bajo la oreja de Harry donde todos pudieran verlo._

_"Cuanto antes, mejor", coincidió Harry, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados en el placer delirante cuando Draco continuó el trabajo de su cuello._

_Harry jadeó con sorpresa sin embargo, cuando la palma de la mano de Draco presiono firmemente contra su erección a través de su pantalón._ ¿_Cuando el rubio había abierto su túnica?_

_"No demasiado pronto, espero," el Slytherin sonrió diabólicamente._ _"Qué te parece si tomamos esto a nuestras habitaciones y te muestran una y otra y otra... y otra vez ¿por qué es lo que me mantienes cerca?"_

_Harry gimió, respirando profundamente cuando Draco hizo firmeza en su punto con trazos firmes de su mano. Harry agarró a Draco por detrás del cuello y se trajo el rubio a otro beso caliente._ _Se alejaron jadeantes y un vistazo entre ellos se agarró de la mano y corrieron de nuevo hacia el castillo._ _Estaban llegando a la mitad de la escalera, Harry riendo y saltando cuando Draco le pellizcó el culo, cuando se produjo un repentino destello de la luz._

_"¡Harry!"_ _Draco gritó presa del pánico, y empujo a Harry._

_Harry golpeó la escalera con un grito de dolor al sentir su muñeca quebrarse, y luego los gritos comenzaron._ _Él estaba de pie al instante, la muñeca acunó contra su pecho, y la varita agarrada con torpeza en la mano izquierda._ _Pero todo fue olvidado por completo cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en la figura doblada en la parte inferior de la escalera._

_En un pánico aturdido Harry tropezó hacia abajo, a punto de perder el equilibrio un par de veces, y cayó de rodillas junto a la forma inmóvil de su amor._ _El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba, pero su rostro era pálido fantasma, los ojos cerrados, la pierna izquierda torcida en un ángulo incómodo, y había un crecimiento sostenido de piscina formado de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, manchando su hermoso cabello rubio._

_Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó sentado sosteniendo las túnicas del rubio y sollozando en estado de shock, pero de pronto habían manos sobre él, curiosos, tirando de él y lo apartaron de Draco._ _Luego se estaban llevando a Draco y Harry se liberó de las manos que lo sujetaban y corrió tras ellos, por los pasillos hacia el ala del hospital, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, cerraron las puertas En ese momento, Harry sabía que todo estaba a punto de cambiar._

**()**

**Hogwarts, el séptimo año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Amnesia: era una palabra que lo más probable le daría terror a Harry durante el resto de su vida. Hasta ahora, todavía no había realiza la realidad, pero recuerda claramente el día en que había oído la palabra que se utilizaba en lo que respecta a su propia vida por primera vez.

**()**

**01 de noviembre, el séptimo año** **  
(Flashback)**

_"¿Así que - lo que está diciendo es que - no - no se acuerda de nada?"_ _Harry preguntó luchando contra la ruptura inminente que brota dentro de él, amenazando con ahogarlo._

_El director negó con la cabeza con un suspiro._ _"Él no recuerda nada. Estamos sospechando que debido a que se centró en usted y sus sentimientos por ti estuvieron al frente de su mente cuando se impactó con la cabeza. __No recuerda su relación o sus sentimientos por usted "._

_Harry ahogó un sollozo, no puede envolver su mente alrededor de lo que estaba sucediendo._ _"¡__Pero - pero no tiene que haber una - una poción o - o algo así! Severus puede utilizar Legilimancy. Voy - Voy a llamar a San Mungo para un curandero de mente", dijo Harry desesperadamente, negando en aceptar esto._

_Dumbledore se limito a mover la cabeza._ _"Lo__ siento Harry, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para curar algo como esto. "_

_"¡Pero puedo hablar con él! ¡Yo puedo hacer que lo recuerde! Tengo que ir a verlo," dijo Harry a punto de levantarse._

"_No Harry, no puedes verlo, eso sólo lo haría peor para Draco para ajustar ", respondió Dumbledore tendiéndole una mano para detener a Harry de levantarse._ _"Y honestamente, creo que esto es lo mejor-"_

_"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO!" Harry rompió en pie de un salto._ _"¡No puede - no puede decir eso!"_

_"Harry..." Dumbledore dijo con una mueca de desagrado como si hablara a un niño de dos años "He hablado con usted acerca de esto antes, pero honestamente no puede pensar que esta farsa de una relación duraría. Usted tiene el público a pensar, querido muchacho. Te respetan. Te miran como un guía para ellos. Usted es un símbolo de la luz y la esperanza, y tanto como me desgusta decirlo, Draco Malfoy viene de una larga lista de asistentes de lo oscuro. Esta relación entre ustedes dos no era bueno desde el principio y-"_

_Todo en la oficina de Dumbledore repente estalló y el director de edad tuvo que lanzar rápidamente un escudo para protegerse._ _Harry estaba en el medio de todo temblando de rabia y vibrando con poder._ _Su mirada era tan dura, los ojos tan frío, que no era de extrañar que había sido capaz de derrotar a los más oscuro señor de todos los tiempos, y Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que hasta el estaba sacudido._

_"Usted. No. Se. Atreva," dijo a Harry con los dientes apretados._ _"Esta es mi vida. ¡Mi decisión! ¡Me he ganado el derecho a hacer lo que el infierno que yo quiera! ¡El resto del mundo puede ir a chingar a su madre por todo lo que importa! No se acerque a mí. No me hable nunca más. A partir de ahora usted es nada más para mí que el director de esta escuela de mierda" le espetó Harry y con las palabras finales, se volvió y salió de la oficina de Dumbledore por última vez._

**()**

**Hogwarts, el séptimo año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Harry recordó cuando fue a la enfermería, pero Draco lo habían movido y Madame Pomfrey se había negado a decirle dónde. Se había ido después a Severus, pero el Maestro de Pociones se había negado a dar cualquier información, y Harry podía ver en los ojos de Severus que el director había más probable es que lo amenazó con su trabajo si él tenía - y quién querría contratar un ex mortífago espía. El único consuelo que Harry había recibido era la promesa de Severus para hablar con Draco y explicarle las cosas.

Esa noche, Harry se había acostado en su cama llorando y rezando con todo lo que tenía que algo, cualquier cosa, sería correr la memoria de Draco. A la mañana siguiente se acordó de despertar con los ojos cerrados por la hinchazón e incapaz de moverse de la cama por el dolor, no sólo en su corazón, sino que consumen todo su ser. Durante dos semanas después esto, Harry no se había movido una pulgada pidiendo Draco llegar a él. Aun cuando los elfos habían venido a buscar las cosas de Draco y se mueven hacia fuera, Harry había sollozó durante todo el tiempo pidiendo con ellos, no tomar nada.

Dobby había hecho estado llegando para chequear a Harry a las menos dos veces al día, lo obligaba alimentarse y cambiar su pijama y las sábanas con frecuencia. Al final de la primera semana, Harry había trabajado por último el valor de pedir el elfo sobre Draco y la respuesta de Dobby le había enviado una espiral hacia abajo con la depresión empeorando de lo que había sido la semana anterior, ya que el pequeño elfo respondió lo que se convirtió en una realidad.

Harry no pudo seguir en el suelo y fingir más que Draco cruzaría la puerta en cualquier momento. Draco había olvidado de él realmente. Se había trasladado de nuevo en los dormitorios Slytherin y Dobby, dijo que parecía feliz de estar de vuelta con sus amigos.

Al final de la segunda semana, Harry se había dormido llorando, en la mañana siguiente se despertó con una nueva determinación. Así que tomando una ducha y sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo y se hizo camino a la biblioteca entre las miradas y los cuchicheos de la escuela.

Harry había escrito con persistencia, carta tras carta a cualquier persona que pudo encontrar que se especializa en lesiones en la cabeza o de amnesia. Había leído un libro tras otro, investigando hasta que se agotarse y quedarse dormido ahí mismo en la silla incómoda colección, sólo para despertar horas más tarde y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Todo lo que Harry encontró y cada respuesta llegó lo mismo... Draco tendría que recordarlo por su cuenta si alguna vez recuerda. No había ninguna manera de traer de vuelta algo que ya no estaba allí, e incluso mostrando los recuerdos en un pensador no volverían las emociones detrás de ellas.

**()**

**21 de noviembre de Séptimo Año** **  
(Flashback)**

_Harry respiró hondo y se alisó la túnica nervioso, no ayudó que... él sabía que se veía como una mierda._ _Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre e hinchados por las semanas de llanto constante, junto con las ojeras y las bolsas de la falta de sueño._ _Estaba más pálido que un fantasma y más delgado y más débil de lo que había estado nunca en toda su vida, pero había sido difícil comer algo y mucho menos mantenerlo abajo._ _Harry se sentía completamente vulnerable y él sabía que esto era una mala idea, pero tenía por lo menos que intentarlo. Así que tomando una respiración profunda abrió las puertas para el Gran Comedor y entró._

_Todos que habían estado hablando parecía desvanecerse cuando él hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo._ _Se obligó a mirar por encima a Draco solo para ver el rubio mirando hacia abajo en su comida, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._ _Al menos Draco no lo miraba ferozmente. Con cautela, Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin inseguro de cómo abordar esto. ¿Cómo acercarse a la persona que estás enamorado y se supone que pasarías el resto de tu vida con cuando no ni siquiera se recuerda que alguna vez ha tuvieron algo?_

_"Potter, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"_ _Theodore Nott intervino cuando Harry se detuvo frente a su grupo._

_"Yo quería hablar con Draco," trató de Harry, pero inmediatamente fue derribado._

_"Bueno, él no quiere hablar contigo Potter, así que vete!"_ _Pansy Parkinson rompió apoyado sus grandes pechos contra Draco, haciendo que el estómago de Harry a dar bandazos violentamente cuando Draco no respondió de inmediato empujándola lejos con repugnancia._

_"Yo - Yo sólo quería hablar con él", dijo Harry en voz baja, tratando de mantener su voz bajo control, ya que de repente se hacía más difícil la respirar._

_"Potter! __¿Eres tonto o que? __¿Que no los escuchas no quiero hablar contigo!"_ _Draco de pronto rompió finalmente mirándolo, y Harry sintió que su respiración se le cortaba con la ira en la voz de Draco y en sus ojos.._ _Draco no le había hablado en ese tono desde que se habían juntado, y el esa mirada fulminante que le enviaba atravesó el pecho de Harry como una barra de hierro candente._

_"Pero, Draco, yo -"_

_"¡No me llames así! Soy Malfoy para ti, no Draco! ¡Tú no tienes el derecho a usar mi nombre! ¿Entendido?"_ _Draco gritó de pronto de pie de un salto, la ira y la frustración de lazada cada palabra, y Harry podía ver en sus ojos de plata que estaba muy frustrado y confundido por el momento.._ _Eso no significa que su tono y las palabras no le dolían menos a pesar de._

_"Por __favor, ¿podemos hablar?"_ _Harry se declaró tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar y tocarlo, pero Draco se apartó como si Harry fuese la peste._

_"¿Sobre qué? ¡Nuestra relación!" Draco dijo con desprecio, como si la palabra era algún tipo de enfermedad en sus labios._ _"Es cierto, todo el mundo ya me ha dicho todo sobre eso. No sé cómo le hiciste para seducirme ", Draco se burló mirando el cuerpo roto de Harry con disgusto claro "o que poción o hechizo que lograste hacer para casarme con vos es inútil ocultarlo, pero sea lo que sea termina ahora no quiero nada que ver contigo! __Merlin, qué vergüenza! "_

_Harry sintió que su corazón roto se quebraba aun más._ _Esto había sido exactamente la reacción que había estado temiendo desde hace semanas - la reacción que finalmente rompió lo poco que había mantenido la esperanza tontamente en._ _Él debería haber sabido que no hay nada bueno en su vida que iba a durar, y lo más triste era que antes de todo esto Draco acababa de convencerle de que tal vez sería._

_"Por favor-por favor Draco - por favor, yo - yo amo... Te amo," Harry gimió perdiendo la compostura y la dignidad que había logrado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, su respiración empezó a tirón, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la intensidad de su dolor._

_Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás como si le hubieran abofeteado._ _"¡Ve - Vete, Potter! ¡Eres patético y mentiroso! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Vete!"_ _él __gritó, y Harry no podía hacer nada más que darse la vuelta y huir._

**( )** **()**

**Hogwarts, el séptimo año** **  
(Actualidad)**

El dolor del rechazo - Dios, que le había desgarrado, y se acordó de la semana siguiente la confrontación con claridad. Harry había encontrado su habitación delirante y enfermo, y permaneció acurrucado en su cama sollozando, quebrado, y patético toda la semana después. Era lo que había temido más que nada, el oír a Draco hablar con él así de nuevo, ver el odio en los ojos que lo amó tanto hace pocas semanas antes cuando lo había mirado a él con puro amor.

Hasta este día Harry todavía no había logrado superarlo y él había llegado a aceptar que él probablemente nunca lo haría. Principalmente porque no quería hacerlo. Harry no quería renunciar a la pequeña esperanza de que se pudiera, en días Draco lo recordaría. Que un día Draco vendría abajo golpeando su puerta, agarrándolo en sus brazos y besar a todo el dolor. Harry esperaría el resto de su vida por Draco para recordarlo, porque Harry no se había olvidado de Dray.

Harry había pasado la semana entera, gastándose, y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer ahora que no tenía Draco, pero luego no le importa si alguna vez hiciera algo nuevo. En ese momento, Harry comprendió realmente lo que se siente querer morir - sólo para ponerle fin a todo. Había pensado después de la guerra, la forma en que había sentido entonces - la depresión que lo había consumido, no pudo haber caído más abajo, pero este... este dolor, hizo que todo lo demás ganas pareciera como un corte simple de papel .

Luego, al final de esa semana Severus había aparecido de pronto como un murciélago del infierno - o más bien las mazmorras - y le exigió a Harry que fuera a clase o le aprobaría la clase. Harry supuso que en su propia manera de empujar Severus estaba tratando de que siguiera adelante. El Maestro de Pociones había sido el único que fuera a ver cómo estaba – y no era realmente sorprendente. Los Gryffindors sentían que Harry los había abandonado por los Slytherins, a su vez habían abandonado Harry.

**()**

**29 de noviembre de Séptimo Año** **  
(Flashback)**

_Con el Maestro cortando comentarios de motivación, Harry se obligó a sus pies, se comió el almuerzo que Severus le dio, se ducho y siguió obedientemente mientras el hombre le llevaba hasta los calabozos._ _Después de todo, ¿qué diría Draco si Harry reprobara todas sus clases?._ _Harry sintió como si no pudiera valerse por sí mismo, pero a raíz de pedidos - siempre había sido bueno en eso._ _Draco había trabajado duro para romper con esa costumbre también, pero Draco no estaba aquí, así que Harry to tenía a nadie para decirle que sus opiniones eran importantes, que era más que un simple soldado._

_En clase de Pociones, Harry se sentó hasta el frente del salón para que él no accidentalmente, echara un vistazo a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco._ _De hecho, él cerró los ojos cuando el aula se llenó de estudiantes, y se quedó mirando el suelo mientras iba a buscar sus ingredientes a la sala de almacenamiento._ _Tropezó con alguien y este gruñó antes de chocar contra su hombro y empujándolo al suelo._

_"Mira por dónde vas, Potter!"_ _el ex mejor amigo de Harry rompió, y Harry en realidad dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que había sido solo Ron._

_Harry se recuperó al ver que la habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa, pero no se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor en caso de que sus ojos se encontrar con los de Draco. En su lugar, Harry agachó la cabeza y desapareció en la sala de almacenamiento. No dejó de llevar las voces sin embargo, y una voz en particular, hizo que su respiración se cortara. _

_"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?"_ _Draco pregunto en una confusión obvia._ _Harry supuso que nadie le había explicado la pelea entre él y los otros Gryffindors debido a su relación._

_¿Qué exactamente le habían dicho?_ _Severus dijo que había intentado hablar con Draco al respecto, pero que Draco no había querido escuchar, y ahora parecía que Draco estaba evitando su padrino._ _Harry se sintió mal por poner una tensión en su relación._ _Realmente debería de hablar con Severo y decirle que no valía la pena que dos relaciones tenían por qué ser arruinado por este motivo._

_Harry no se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había estado de pie en el armario de almacenamiento hasta que la puerta se abrió y el Maestro de Pociones entrara "¿Te lastimó, Potter?" Preguntó el profesor con preocupación en sus ojos._

_Harry negó con la cabeza._ _"Mmm, no profesor, solo estaba reuniendo mis ingredientes," él respondió levantando los frascos para enseñarle._

_"__Sí Potter, supongo que para uno de su capacidad mental que tomaría cerca de media hora de leer las etiquetas, pero si usted tuviera a bien unirse a la clase ahora ... __"_

_"Por supuesto, profesor" respondió Harry rápidamente, sorprendido de que había estado allí tanto tiempo._

_Cuando salió del armario se hizo el silencio otra vez, pero Harry mantuvo la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies a su escritorio para ir a trabajar en silencio._ _Cuando la clase había terminado Harry había terminado su poción a la perfección._ _Draco le había estado dando clases particulares desde que habían empezado a salir._ _El rubio lo había tomado como una ofensa personal cuando Harry se menciona lo mucho que odiaba "el arte", como diría Draco._ _Ahora que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo Harry lo encontró bastante agradable, y él y Draco pasaban parte de su mejor tiempo de calidad en un laboratorio trabajando en experimentos juntos._

_"Potter, espero que el resto de la botella antes de salir. Madame Pomfrey pudiera utilizarlo en el ala del hospital", comentó Severo cuando Harry volvía a su asiento para limpiar._

_"Sí, señor" respondió Harry en voz baja antes de llegar a su escritorio, muy conscientes de que Draco se había quedado a la botella el resto de su también._

_Draco terminó antes que él, pero Harry no levantó la vista mientras el rubio pasó junto a él a la mesa de Severus. ¿Desde cuándo usted confía a Potter para hacer una poción correctamente, Severus?" Le pregunto a su padrino con una sonrisa burlona a Harry que apuñaló a través de su corazón._

_"Desde que comenzó a tutorarlo", respondió Severus con un gesto evidente en su voz, pero Harry todavía no levantó la vista mientras trataba de controlar sus manos temblorosas para que pudiera llenar el último frasco._

_No hubo respuesta del rubio, y Harry no pudo evitar a levantar la vista._ _Fue justo a tiempo para ver la espalda rígida de Draco cuando él salió de la sala de clase, la puerta se cerrándose detrás de él._

**()**

**Hogwarts, el séptimo año**  
**(Actualidad)**

Desde entonces, si Harry no se presentaba a clases y por lo menos una comida Severus vendría a su habitación y lo molestaría hasta que se levantase de la cama. Por lo tanto, irónicamente el severo Maestro de Pociones fue la única razón Harry salió de la cama por las mañanas.

**()**

**25 de diciembre de Séptimo Año** **  
(Flashback)**

_"¡Despierta Potter para arriba!" Severo mandó mientras agita su varita a sacudir el edredón fuera de Harry._

_Harry se sentó con un suspiro, sabiendo ahora que él no tenía una opción en la materia y de un modo u otro Severus lo sacaría de la cama._ _Se movía lentamente hacia el baño para estar listo, deseando más que nada que este día simplemente desapareciera - o más bien que no había despertado en primer lugar._ _Desde que habían estado juntos, él y Draco siempre habían celebrado la mañana de Navidad juntos en la cama, pero eso no iba a suceder este año._

_Entraron en el Gran Comedor y Harry se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindors para encontrar un espacio vacío. Había más alumnos que se quedaron para la Navidad este año, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los Slytherins muchas de sus padres que estaban en Azkaban o bajo algún tipo de vigilancia del Ministerio._ _No todo el mundo estaba en sus propias mesas, la mayoría, estaban sentados con casas diferentes, mezclándose y charlando alegremente, intercambiando regalos._

_Harry simplemente se sentó en la mesa hasta el final de su casa y poner algunas cosas en el plato para que Severus estuviera feliz._ _Comió, o más bien recogió su comida, con la cabeza inclinada en silencio, tratando de ignorar la felicidad a su alrededor._ _Pero no andaba muy bien y Harry sintió como si su corazón ya estaba roto siendo pisoteados mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver a Draco sentado a la mesa de Slytherin intercambiando regalos con Blaise y sus otros amigos._

_Harry se dio cuenta de que era probablemente el único en la sala sin un regalo para lucir, y podía sentir las miradas y susurros que andaban ya._ _Él no levantó la vista hacia otra persona aunque, como él sabía era probablemente riéndose de él - diciendo que merecía estar solo después de traicionarlos a ellos y estar con un Slytherin y un hijo de mortíferos._

_Tomo una decisión de que no tenía nada que perder, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin._ _El silencio reinaba en la sala cuando la gente dejó de lo que estaban haciendo para mirar._ _Harry permaneció de pie ante Draco y su grupo con un paquete verde y plata en sus manos que le temblaban._ _Él no levantó la vista, incluso a Draco, y puso el paquete en el extremo de la mesa al otro lado del rubio, seguro de que Draco no lo aceptaría si se lo entregara a él directamente._

_"Yo - Tengo esto para ti hace meses..." Harry se apagó con incertidumbre._ _"Vos uh, es problable que no recuerdes pero - lo vistes en una tienda y lo querías, pero - pero fue a uno de los tipos y la banca ya la había vendido a un coleccionista privado. Uh Yo - tuve a la dueña que me hiciera un favor y localizara a la persona que había comprado y yo - lo compré de nuevo a ellos. __"_

_Draco no había dicho nada durante todo el tiempo que Harry estaba hablando y Harry por casualidad le hecho una mirada al Slytherin verlo fruncir el ceño en gran medida, viendo el paquete pequeño - probablemente preguntándose cuánto Harry había que pagado para comprársela a un coleccionista privado._

_"__Bueno Draco ciertamente no tiene nada para ti!"_ _Pansy gruñó con malicia._

_"Yo - Yo no esperaba nada a cambio," Harry contestó mirando hacia el suelo otra vez._ _Él no iba a mentir y decir que no había fantaseado que Draco le despertara esa mañana con regalos y besos, y que le dijera que recordaba todo y que lo sentía mucho por los siglos de olvido, sino de la realidad por supuesto nunca fue tan amable._

_"P__obre Potter, se ve como si a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para conseguirte cualquier cosa," Pansy continuó, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera ante el dolor de la verdad de ese comentario._

_"Yo solo - sólo pensé que todavía te iba a gustar" concluyó Harry con voz trémula volviendo a ver a Draco antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse lo más rápidamente posible sin tropezar con sus propios pies._

**()**

**Hogwarts, el séptimo año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Esa había sido la peor Navidad de la vida de Harry - incluso los Dursley no había sido capaz de comparar. Severus había venido y había cenado con él esa noche, pero se quedó callado y tenso, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirse y Severus se fue con sólo un gesto brusco y el mando de Harry que estar en clase después de año nuevo. Harry no vio Severus después de eso. Obviamente, el Maestro de Pociones había comprendido que Harry necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo, y él no había venido a Harry fallo de la cama o comer.

Una vez que las clases comenzaron de nuevo cuando Harry se había forzado, y se obligó a ir, a sabiendas de que si no Severus estaría de regreso con una venganza. En algún nivel Harry agradecía al hombre, pero entonces de nuevo Harry maldijo Severus a siete caminos al infierno por no limitarse a dejar que él se consumiera como él quería hacer. Una cosa que había hecho casi vale la pena era ver a Draco en el pasillo una vez comprobar el tiempo con el reloj de bolsillo Slytherin Salazar – regalo de navidad que Harry le presento.

El dolor no desapareció - lo cual nunca hizo, pero por unos días al menos, Harry había encontrado algo de consuelo en saber que Draco no lo había descartado de inmediato. Por supuesto, una vez que el confort temporal había desaparecido el dolor, el vacío y la soledad había vuelto con una venganza como si tuviera que compensar el tiempo perdido.

Al fin, hacia finales de mayo que había sucedido - la gracia salvadora de Harry.

**()**

**26 de mayo de Séptimo Año** **  
(Flashback)**

_Harry entró en el vestíbulo de la entrada para ver un gran grupo de estudiantes reunidos alrededor del tablón de anuncios._ _Había un aviso bastante grande y oficial, pero Harry no podía ver bien por lo que esperó hasta que la mayoría de la gente había entrado en la gran comedor antes de acercarse a leerlo._

_Para la sorpresa de Harry era del departamento de Aurores pidiendo la ayuda de los estudiante graduados disponibles para ayudar en una misión - una misión clasificada Negra._

_Harry comenzó en estado de shock, preguntándose cómo podría haber permitido Dumbledore, pero luego otra vez el Ministro se había ido, probablemente por encima de su cabeza para que la publicaran aquí._ _Todo el mundo sabía que una misión clasificada como Negro por el Aurores significaba que había un riesgo muy alto que la persona que va en dicha misión no iba a regresar._ _Se consideraba como una misión suicida._

_Esa era la razón por la cual el Ministerio no asignaba estas misiones._ _En su lugar, pedían por voluntarios. Deben haber estado muy desesperados para publicar esto en una escuela, o tal vez buscando un cierto tipo de persona para la misión.._ _Harry sabía que el Ministerio preferiría no enviar a alguien con una familia - que iría por una persona mayor a punto de retirarse o morir de todos modos o irían a los jóvenes a alguien sin los verdaderos vínculos - alguien como él Harry se dio cuenta._

_Esa fue probablemente la razón porque lo habían hecho._ _Lo querían - Harry lo sabía._ _Kingsley le había estado escribiendo durante meses, rogándole a unirse a la Aurores cuando se graduara, pero debido a las protestas de Draco, Harry lo había rechazado en todo momento._ _Esto debe haber sido por eso._ _Kingsley debe haber tenido esta misión en mente._

_Después de todo Harry, era el candidato perfecto – Era muy poderoso y tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero también Harry era un huérfano sin familia, sin amigos reales para nombrar, un hijo de mortíferos de amante que tenía amnesia y no lo recordaba ahora- nadie importa si él lo regresaría o no._

_Parecía como si sólo se necesitaba una persona para ser voluntario, pues solo había una ranura para un nombre y nadie se había apuntado._ _Harry lo miró fijamente durante un buen rato, pero luego se volvió y entró en el gran comedor._ _Se sentó a su lugar habitual en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor solo y comió en silencio._ _Cuando Harry alzó la vista sus ojos vieron a Draco que le miraba, y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al enviar Draco una sonrisa de esperanza, pero entonces Draco simplemente desvió la mirada indiferente y Harry se sintió morir del todo este tiempo._

_Harry se puso de pie, con la cabeza inclinada, los hombros caídos y dejó el gran comedor. Al día siguiente la escuela bullía con la noticia de que el anuncio había desaparecido y que alguien había firmado su nombre._

**()**

**13 de junio, el séptimo año** **  
(Actualidad)**

Harry permaneció de pie a la par del árbol de sauce y tomó una última mirada en el lago antes de girar y preparase. Sencillamente, tenía que llegar hasta la graduación y después iría al Ministerio. Kingsley le había escrito en cuanto a la misión. Era alto secreto por lo que no podía discutir los detalles hasta que se encontraron en persona, pero Harry sabía que tenía que ver con un grupo de Magos Oscuros en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

Kingsley había querido asegurarse de que Harry sabía que podía dejar la misión en cualquier momento. El rollo Harry había firmado no había sido vinculante, pero sabía que a menos que Harry alguna manera un milagro sucediera y Draco consiguiera su memoria en ese entonces iba. Nadie sabía con certeza que Harry era el que había firmado su nombre, a pesar de que parecía ser el más popular supongo que entre la población estudiantil - y por supuesto Harry sabía que de alguna manera sabía Severus.

El hombre no había tratado de detenerlo sin embargo; había limitó a asentir con la cabeza en la aceptación de la decisión de Harry, diciendo que era mejor ir a pelear que consumirse como Harry había estado haciendo. Harry estaba de acuerdo, pero la verdad era la única razón por Harry iba en esta misión fue porque a pesar de su herencia Gryffindor que era demasiado cobarde para poner fin a él mismo. Además, él era el niño que vivió y esto parecía una manera coherente para terminar su vida.

Graduación transcurrió sin problemas - al menos para Harry. Él prácticamente ignoro todo a su alrededor a excepción de cuando su propio nombre y Draco fue llamado. Harry no tenía familia o amigos allí, esperando para darle las felicitaciones con orgullo por lo que sólo tomó su diploma y se marchó, sólo para detenerse en el borde de la multitud cuando vio Kingsley allí de pie en su totalidad a la espera para llevárselo.

Hubo un silencio que cayó sobre la fiesta cuando muchos otros lo notaron también, y con el ceño fruncido y sombrío Harry se acercó al Jefe de Aurores. La mayoría debe haberse dado cuenta de qué se trataba, porque los susurros de inmediato se pusieron en marcha ya que los estudiantes explicaban a sus padres lo que estaba pasando, aunque la mayoría de los padres se había dado cuenta también. Sería más probable es que en todos los periódicos de mañana: Harry Potter en una Misión Secreta para el Ministerio.

"¿Listo?" Kingsley-preguntó cuando Harry se acercó a él.

Harry asintió, pero luego hizo una pausa al recordar algo. "Hay una cosa más que tengo que hacer", dijo rápidamente antes de darse vuelta y correr detrás por la multitud. Harry vio a Draco de pie junto a Severus, Blaise, y los padres de Blaise. Se aminoró el paso y se les acercó con cautela ya que Draco ya estaba frunciendo el ceño ante él - pero al menos la mirada de odio y de asco ya no estaba allí y Harry supuso que podía lidiar con eso.

"Dra - Malfoy-corrigió Harry, aunque dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. "Yo quería darte esto", continuó, alcanzando en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacando el sobre. "Tú - tú no recuerdas, pero yo - yo te los di antes, y yo - yo pensé que todavía te gustaría tenerlos. También hay -" Harry sintió un nudo en la y se maldijo a sí mismo, pero hacer esto. Era justo que se lo devolviera, ya que había sido parte de la familia por generaciones de Draco y él no lo hubiera querido que Harry lo tuviera más.

"Es el anillo que me diste", continuó Harry en una, dolorosa hilo de voz. Se estaba tomando todo para no ponerse a llorar. Sólo quería que Draco recordaría, para que él tomase a Harry en sus brazos y decirle que no se vaya, pero Harry sabía que no iba a suceder.

"Anillo?" Draco preguntó con confusión, hablando con él por primera vez en meses sin una pizca de malicia en su voz.

"Sí, bueno dijiste que era una reliquia de la familia – de tu tatarabuelo", respondió Harry que todavía le ofrecía el sobre, Draco extendió la mano y lo tomó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué iba a darte yo un anillo?" Draco se preguntó en confusión

"Fue hace un año hoy, en realidad, allá por el sauce, que - me pediste que nos casásemos," Harry contestó en voz baja, mirando tristemente a Draco con una mirada perdida en los hermosos ojos del rubio.

"¿Casarse? Realmente me iba a casar contigo", dijo Draco en voz baja, más para sí mismo que cualquier otro.

"Mmm, sí" respondió Harry, sin saber qué decir. Esta era la primera conversación real que habían tenido y Harry no quería hacer responsable a Draco. "Por lo menos me preguntaste, y yo estaba esperando que no cambiaras de opinión." Harry trató de broma, pero en realidad sólo quedó triste y patético, y Draco simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente en blanco el sobre, Harry parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

Hubo de repente una presencia detrás de él y luego la pesada mano de Kingsley se posó en su hombro. "Necesitamos darnos prisa, hay mucho que recorrer antes de salir", insistió el Auror, y Harry se limitó a asentir antes de que él se lo llevaron, rezando para que Draco le dijera que no fuera - pero la oración nunca fue contestada.

**()**

**Mansión Malfoy, Después de Graduación  
(Actualidad)**

Draco se quedó mirando el sobre, moviéndolo en sus manos. No sabía qué se sentía tan ansioso por él, pero había estado haciendo esto desde que Potter le había entregado el sobre a él.

Cuando se había despertado por primera vez en el hospital Draco había pensado que todo había sido una broma elaborada - por supuesto que nunca había salido con Potter y mucho menos quería casarse con él, pero luego viéndolo, por primera vez en el gran comedor después de que había salido de la enfermería - Draco sabía que sus amigos no le tomaban del pelo.

Potter se había mirado con el corazón roto y miserable. Draco nunca había sido más sorprendió en su vida que ver a Potter allí antes que él, rogándole que recuerde, sollozando y temblando en la desesperación. Lo había asustado.

Entonces, al ver a los amigos de Potter rechazándolo a él porque Potter lo había elegido, aparentemente sobre ellos, incluso su propio padrino le decía que necesitaba hablar con Potter - Draco no sabía qué hacer. No recordaba nada y los únicos sentimientos que había sido capaz de reunir hacia el Gryffindor fue fría indiferencia y tal vez un poco de lástima.

Luego Potter se había acercado a él en Navidad con el regalo, y Draco hubiera mentido, si le hubiera dicho que viendo el reloj de bolsillo de plata con el elegante grabado de forma serpentina no había despertado algo en él - aunque, no se era capaz de averiguar qué. No era suficiente para que fuera detrás de Potter.

Ahora había un sobre con un regalo y al parecer lo que iba a ser era el anillo de compromiso de Potter con él. Todo era surrealista para Draco, y él no estaba seguro si quería abrirlo o no. Al abrir el sobre lo haría todo realidad, lo haría sólida, confirmaría todo lo que Draco había estado tan vehementemente negado durante muchos meses, y se intensificaría la culpa de Draco que ya sentía.

Draco sabía en el fondo en el lugar que tenía miedo de mirar que era su culpa. Harry se había inscrito para esa misión a causa de él - porque no podía vivir sin él. Lo menos que Draco ahora podía hacer era abrir el sobre, por lo que sé preparo para la realidad de lo que iba a encontrar Draco en la carta.

Lo primero que cayó a cabo fue, por supuesto, fue el anillo, y Draco dio un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo cuando él lo cogió con dedos temblorosos para estudiarlo. Definitivamente era el anillo de su tatarabuelo, y de hecho provocó algo fuerte en su corazón cuando Draco lo examinó por primera vez en años que era capaz de recordar por lo menos. La segunda cosa en caer del sobre pasó a ser lo que parecía ser una carta, y con cautela Draco lo abrió para leer lo que había escrito Potter.

_Querido Draco,_

_Sé que probablemente no vas a querer leer esto, pero por favor, si has leído hasta entonces no rompas la carta todavía._ _Ya no tendrás que oír de mí otra vez después de esto, pero yo sólo necesitaba saber algunas cosas._ _Sé que probablemente no signifique mucho para ti ahora, pero yo te amo Dray - todavía lo hago y siempre será, y si alguna vez recibes tu memoria, en ese entonces quiero que por lo menos tengas este pedacito de comodidad._

_Quiero que sepas que te perdono - que yo no te culpo por todo lo que has hecho o dicho en los últimos meses que me has herido._ _Sé que no querías decir nada de eso - o por lo menos mi Draco no lo hizo._ _Sé que esto no significa mucho para ti ahora, pero quiero que sepas que puedes seguir adelante._ _Ya encontrarás a alguien mejor para amar Draco, alguien digno de recordar, y sé que va a ser la persona más afortunada del mundo para tenerte a ti._

_A pesar de todo, lo que quiero es que seas feliz Draco - más de lo que quiero es que seas feliz._ _Espero que hagas todo lo que siempre me dijiste que soñabas con hacer._ _Sé que vos puedes y sé que una vez que te fija tu mente en algo lo obtienes._ _En el momento en que leas esta carta, probablemente ya me habré ido, y mientras una parte de mí desea que recuerdes, la parte que quiere que seas feliz, espero que nunca te sientas culpable por esta decisión. _

_Sólo necesitaba que supieras que Te amo y valoro cada momento que me diste._ _Tú me hiciste más feliz que he estado, y te agradezco por eso._ _Tú eres mi vida - la cosa que más amaba en este mundo._ _Tú m__e hiciste una mejor persona y yo estuve feliz de que llegué a saberte Draco Malfoy._

_Todo mi amor,_ _  
Harry_

Draco leyó la carta dos veces antes de colocarla a un lado aturdido. Se enjugó una mano temblorosa por la cara y por el pelo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Todo esto era demasiado. Se sentía como si todo estuviera de pronto pegándole a la misma vez. Draco no podía entender o captar todas las sensaciones caóticas adentro de él. Su cabeza empezó a doler y lo acunó en sus manos por un momento.

Entre los dedos de Draco paso de avistar el sobre inocentemente sentado en sus rodillas y las tiras de papel que salían. De lo que podía ver parecían billetes de algún tipo. La pieza del título que se podía leer era en francés, y Draco sintió una chispa en el fondo de su mente.

Paz... satisfacción...

_"Después de que nos casemos quiero que viajemos por un tiempo - simplemente, alejarse de todo", dijo Draco cuando Harry se rebuscó para acercarse a su lado en busca de calor._

_"Eso suena bien", respondió Harry._ _"Yo estaba leyendo acerca de la obra de teatro que queríamos ver. El periódico dijo que la apertura sería en Francia en julio después de que su gira terminara en Estados Unidos"._

Maravilla ... emoción ... la felicidad - felicidad, de manera mucho más.

_Draco lo alcanzó un segundo más tarde y giró a su alrededor._ _"¡Pero he estado intentando! ¡Esas entradas son imposibles de conseguir!"_ _exclamó, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Harry golpeó a Draco en la nariz con los dos boletos que había sacado del bolsillo con un brillo en sus ojos juguetones._ _"Y yo soy Harry Potter, nada es imposible cuando se trata de mí."_

El amor ... tanto puto amor - tanto amor que pensaba que estaría abrumado con él.

_"Has utilizado tu fama para conseguirme los boletos?"_ _el rubio preguntó aturdido, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa cursi._ _Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba a ser famoso Harry y el uso de su fama…_

_Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Sabes que me gusta hacer cualquier cosa por ti."_

Draco se cayó de su silla al suelo con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, los ojos apretados con fuerza contra la explosión de súbito de dolor y recuerdos. Él apenas fue capaz de llamar a su elfo antes de que se desmayara y no supiera más.

**()**

Draco se despertó con un violento sobresalto, y antes de que el rubio incluso abriera su boca, Severus sabía que él ya recordaba. Draco tenía una mirada salvaje en los ojos que le dijo que su ahijado no sólo recordaba su pasado con Harry, pero todo lo demás que había sucedido hasta este punto.

"Harry" Draco respiro sentándose tan rápidamente que se hizo que Severus se mareara.

"Draco mantén la calma," Severo tranquilizó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado.

"¡Harry - donde... oh dios Sev, Harry! Me tengo que ir... ¡Déjame ir!" Draco gritó tratando de levantarse de la cama de Severus donde lo había puesto el elfo personal de Draco que había aparecido en su laboratorio de pociones. Severus no dejó que Draco se levantara, hasta que supiera por completo de que no hubiera malos efectos en Draco al recobrar sus recuerdos anteriores.

"Draco - Draco espera, déjame revisar - dime lo que recuerdas-" dijo Severo tratando de que Draco se centrara en algo más que el pánico.

"Yo - Me acuerdo de todo - - ¡Oh, Dios ..." la voz de Draco se apagó y se agarró firmemente el pelo, y de repente después se hizo a un lado y vomitó.

Severus limpió el desorden con un movimiento de su varita y agarró a Draco por los hombros mientras el rubio empezaba a temblar.

"Oh dios Harry Yo - Lo siento mucho - yo", sollozó Draco entrecortadamente, y todo lo que podía hacer Severus fue abrazarlo, pero Draco se estaba alejando y tratando de levantarse una vez más. "Tengo que ir detenerlo."

"Draco él ya se fue", dijo Severo en voz baja, pero Draco no se detuvo al ponerse su capa.

"Entonces tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que protegerlo. Tengo que traerlo de vuelta ", afirmó Draco rápidamente abrochándose el broche de su capa antes de arrebatar su varita y la partiendo por el Flu. Severus suspiró, pero siguió a su ahijado, para ofrecer todo el apoyo que Draco podía tener.

Llegaron en el Ministerio y Draco de inmediato a una línea recta para la recepción. "Harry Potter - Necesito hablar con Harry Potter", le exigió a la joven asustada.

"Lo siento señor, pero ¿quién es usted?" Le preguntó a Draco sin reconocerlo de inmediato.

"¡Maldita sea mujer! " Draco gritó con impaciencia. "Si no me dicen donde esta Harry Potter en este instante usted no será capaz de conseguir un trabajo como una puta en la esquina de Callejón Knockturn por el momento he terminado con usted!"

Severo colocó una mano en el hombro de Draco y se dirigió a la mujer pálida. "Este es el Señor Draco Malfoy, el novio del Señor Potter," respondió con calma y de inmediato la mujer nerviosa empezó a ir a través de su lista de visitantes.

"Aquí dice que Harry Potter dejó el Ministerio hace una hora", balbuceó ella, estremeciéndose cuando Draco gruñó y sin protestar él y Severus pasaron junto a su escritorio y hacia uno de los ascensores sin recibir un pase de visitante.

Severus no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores sin obstáculos, y sin pensarlo dos veces Draco irrumpió la puerta. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Kingsley exclamó, mientras se colocaba de pie y tirando de su varita.- Era una reunión con lo que parecía otro Auror de alto rango que había también puso en pie y sacó su varita- esto no era exactamente el departamento más grande que echarse a las oficinas de las personas.

"¿Dónde está Harry? " Draco exigió de inmediato y sin explicación, porque no había tiempo para eso.

"Lo siento señor... Señor Malfoy, pero yo no veo cómo es eso su incumbencia", declaró Kingsley, bajando la varita al reconocer tanto a Draco y Severus. "Ahora, a pesar de que usted irrumpió en mi oficina con tanta rudeza, así que amablemente le pedirá que se vaya, antes de llamar a el guardia para que lo acompañe afuera."

"Se muy bien que es mi incumbencia y usted me dirá donde esta Harry o retirare todos los fondos Malfoy que hacia el programa de Aurores" Draco amenazo y Severus veía como palidecía Kingsley. Con el fin de conseguir que Harry se compromete a no convertirse en un Auror, Draco había accedido a financiar el programa de Aurores, que habían necesitado en serio el dinero.

"El Señor Potter ya no está aquí. Salió hace una hora y dudo que vaya a volver." Kingsley respondió, los labios apretados en irritación por haber sido amenazado.

Severus tuvo que agarrar el hombro de Draco para estabilizar su ahijado, mientras este derrumbaba ahí mismo. "¿Dónde, dónde lo envía?" pregunto apenas pudiendo recobrar el aliento.

Kingsley frunció el ceño, al ver la preocupación en la reacción de Draco a sus respuestas. "Señor Malfoy, creo que deben sentarse."

"¡No, sólo dígame dónde ha enviado a Harry!" Draco rompió tirando juntos, pero por muy poco, porque Severus todavía podía sentirle temblando.

"Señor Malfoy no envié al Señor Potter a ningún lugar", respondió Kingsley en confusión.

"Pero la misión..."

Kingsley, finalmente pareció entender lo que Draco estaba tan molesto y la ira que había sentido hacia el rubio cuando irrumpió en su despacho y plantear exigencias parecía disiparse. "Veo que ha conseguido su memoria entonces", dijo, pero era más una declaración que una pregunta. "Señor Malfoy, Harry no fue a la misión. Él se retiró en el último momento -que, francamente, estoy contento que lo hizo. Harry dejó el Ministerio hace una hora, pero hasta donde yo sé él volvió a su casa. "

El alivio que superó a Draco le hizo perder lo poco que tenía de compostura mientras se hundía contra Severus y dejó que su padrino le sostuviera por un momento. Ni Kingsley ni el Auror dijo nada acerca del momento de debilidad de Draco. "Gracias Kingsley," Severus declaró agradecido sacando a Draco con él fuera de la habitación.

Severus llevó a Draco a un ascensor vacío para darle un poco de privacidad, por un momento al menos, de modo que él se podía recuperar. "Él no fue", susurró Draco en un deslumbramiento mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. "¿Por qué no fue?"

"No sé mucho acerca de Harry -Bueno, en realidad he aprendido un poco sobre él en el último año... más de lo que siempre quiso saber realmente..." Severus se apagó, pero luego se sacudió. "Yo sé que Harry es un hombre de palabra, y él le hizo una promesa a usted Draco, y supongo que decidió cumplir su promesa a pesar de tener que vivir su vida sin ti."

()

Draco estaba fuera del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, apretando el puño, nervioso cuando él se llevó la mano para llamar a la puerta. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero pensaba que tal vez tenía miedo del estado que estaría Harry cuando contestara a la puerta. Draco no sabía lo que iba a decir, no sabía si iba a decir nada teniendo en cuenta todo lo que quería hacer era agarrar Harry y nunca soltarlo.

La puerta se abrió una grieta y un gran ojo marrón miró hacia él desde la oscuridad dentro de la mansión. El ojo se amplió y la puerta se abrió más para revelar a Dobby. "¿Qué es esta haciendo el Maestro Draco aquí? Dobby ha llevado toda las cosas de Maestro de Draco y estaba a enviarlos a su señorío."

"No estoy aquí por mis cosas Dobby. ¿Es este el hogar de Harry?" puso en duda su sensación de constricción del corazón al ver que las pocas cajas con sus pertenencias sentadas en el vestíbulo de espera para que los búhos lo tomaran.

Los oídos de Dobby cayeron aún más. "Señor Harry no está aceptando visitantes en este momento -no se siente bien", respondió Dobby en voz baja.

Draco se arrodilló delante del pequeño elfo favorito de Harry-si se acordaba correctamente. "Tengo la intención de hacer que el señor Harry mejore si me permiten la entrada."

Los oídos de Dobby se animaron. "¿En realidad, usted es recordar ahora? Usted está haciendo todo mejor para maestro. Él le echo de menos. El corazón enfermo esta."

"Sí, lo recuerdo todo lo Dobby, ¿ahora me puedes mostrar a Harry?" Draco cuestionó ansioso por llegar a Harry.

"Sí, usted venga con Dobby." Dobby lo llevó al ala familiar y por un pasillo hasta donde estaba ubicado el estudio de Harry. "Señor Harry estar ahí. No está saliendo durante días y días y no comer nada Dobby le trae."

Draco frunció el ceño al oír lo que estaba sufriendo Harry y abrió la puerta del estudio. Harry estaba acurrucado en una silla junto a la chimenea y no se despertó. Draco sintió que su corazón se le paraba en la garganta y se dirigió rápidamente para asegurarse de que Harry estaba sólo durmiendo.

"¿Dobby le va a hacer un baño caliente para Harry y le va a hacer una sopa?" Draco asintió y de inmediato desapareció Dobby para hacer lo que se le preguntó.

Draco se tomó el tiempo para estudiar a Harry y la vista rota de su amor era casi una ruina. Era evidente que Harry no había estado cuidando de sí mismo. Había lágrimas que se habían secado en la cara de Harry y una botella vacía de coñac en la mesa frente a él, lo que hizo evidente que Harry había bebido hasta la inconsciencia. Tenía el pelo grasiento y la ropa arrugada, lo que indicaba que había era probable que había estado con la misma ropa desde hace días.

Harry había perdido peso, incluso más de lo que Draco recordaba la última vez que lo había visto en la graduación, y los moretones en los ojos les hacían parecer casi negro. Tenía la piel pálida y húmeda, que Draco le controlo como fiebre. Había fotos y cartas esparcidas por todas partes, todas las imágenes de Draco y Harry durante sus momentos más felices, y las cartas todos para Draco para que recordara algo, cualquier cosa.

Causó la muerte en el corazón de Draco, y lo único que podía hacer era reunir el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, y demasiado ligero, cuerpo a él y llorar, llorar y rogar para Harry le perdonara.

()

Cuando Harry se despertó se sintió de alguna manera... mejor.

¿Dobby lo limpió y lo llevó a la cama? ¿Por qué no se sentía agotado? ¿Por qué no tenia un dolor de cabeza? ¿Era sopa lo que olía?

Harry no lo entendía. Le había dicho específicamente Dobby no le molestara, ya pesar de los bocadillos que surgen en su estudio de vez en cuando, Dobby había mantenido a sus órdenes. Harry se movió y se sentó, sorprendió al descubrir que su cuerpo se sintió mejor. Sus músculos no le dolían, el cansancio que se había filtrado en sus huesos se había ido, a pesar de no haber comido en días, los dolores del hambre no eran tan penetrantes en su estómago.

Harry se sentía del todo fuerte.

"Dob-Dobby," trató de gritar, pero salió como un graznido ronco en su lugar.

"Le di el día libre. Espero que no te importe" dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta y Harry cerró los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Este era un sueño, por eso se sentía tan bien... todo era un sueño.

Él cruzo la cama y Harry no podía respirar cuando los dedos que parecían muy reales tocaron su cara. "Harry mírame. Ahora lo recuerdo. Esto no es un sueño. No estás soñando. Estoy aquí. Soy real y Te amo." la voz de Draco susurró mientras su mano se movió a correr a través del pelo de Harry mientras que la otra forma el lado de la cara de Harry.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, deseando que esto fuese real, esperando que esas palabras fuesen reales, y se encontró con los ojos de plata tan lleno de amor y añoranza que sentía su corazón lentamente se juntaba de nuevo en esa mirada. Sabía que probablemente debería haber dicho algo, pero las palabras le fallaron, y se desplomó contra Draco, se aferro a él y las lágrimas y los sollozos que no había pensado que había tenido más, los brazos de Draco envuelto alrededor de él con fuerza, susurrando palabras de amor y disculpas al oído una y otra vez, ya que fue sacudido en ese abrazo fuerte.

"Estás aquí- recuerdas, "Harry jadeó cuando al fin pudo dar marcha atrás y mirar fijamente a la cara de Draco. Draco tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos también y sólo ayudó a demostrar a Harry que Draco realmente lo recordaba, porque el viejo Draco nunca habría dejado mostrar tal debilidad delante de nadie, mucho menos de Harry Potter.

"Me acuerdo de todo", respondió Draco y Harry le limpio las lágrimas con los dedos. "Recuerdo que el sombrero quería ponerte en Slytherin en primer año, recuerdo que te gusta las fresas cubierto en azúcar moreno, que yu característica favorita son tus ojos porque te recuerdan de tu madre-y recuerdo que son uno de los míos también. Recuerdo la marca de nacimiento que tienes en el interior de tu muslo derecho, la mancha en el cuello que te vuelvo loco cuando me hundo los dientes en ella, las pecas que trazan tu cuerpo…"

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño" susurró Harry con incredulidad.

"No" respondió Draco, tomando la mano de Harry que se aferraba en su hombro y colocándola sobre su corazón. "No es un sueño y yo no voy a ninguna parte."

Harry lo miró y Draco estaba listo para atraparlo cuando este se disparó hacia adelante para un beso. Las manos de Harry de inmediato fueron a su pelo, y casi se echa a reír Draco al recordar una vez más el hecho de que Harry amaba estropear el pelo porque era el único que podía salirse con la suya. Draco lo abrazó, envolviendo los brazos completamente alrededor de Harry y tirando de él con fuerza con su cuerpo, hasta que Harry estaba sentado en sus piernas.

Harry gimió desesperadamente en el beso y Draco lo tenia de espalda en un segundo. Ellos no dejaron de besarse cuando Draco comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia Harry. Harry se reunió con él para el empuje envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y arqueándose en él frenéticamente. Ni siquiera intentaron quitarse la ropa sabiendo de que ninguno de los dos iba a durar tanto tiempo y cuando finalmente explotó uno contra el otro, Draco se envolvió alrededor de Harry enrollando con el cuerpo caliente.

"Yo nunca hice esto con nadie más te lo juro," Draco susurró al oído de Harry y Harry sintió temblar en alivio. "A pesar de que mis recuerdos se habían ido, mirando a otra persona siempre se sintió mal. Mi cuerpo todavía te amaba, aunque mi mente no podía recordarlo." A continuación, sólo para probárselo a Harry, Draco desnudo y le hizo el amor a Harry otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que Harry cayó en un sueño agotado, pero pacífico, todavía aferrándose a él.

()

"Yo pensé que realmente te había perdido," Harry murmuró más tarde esa noche, ya que estaban al lado del otro, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Harry no podía apartar los ojos de la cara de Draco, y Draco no parecía dispuesto a apartar la mirada de Harry tampoco. "Pensé que nunca ibas a regresar y yo iba a tener que seguir sin ti... y yo no pude... no pude Dray-

"Shh shh... ..." Draco tranquilizó a Harry besándolo suavemente y mantiendolo así si eso fuera posible. "Después de que mis recuerdos regresaron y recobré el conocimiento me fui directamente al Ministerio. Tenía tanto miedo que había llegado a tiempo para pararte y cuando me dijeron que ya te habías ido -dios Harry pensé que te iba a perder... pero luego Kingsley me dijo que te habías retirado de la misión, que sólo habías ido a casa, y yo estaba tan aliviado. No sé qué haría si alguna vez te pierdo, y tu tuviste que pasar por todo esto un año de sentir lo que sentí por esos diez minutos. Es posible que me perdones pero yo creo que nunca me perdonaré por lo que te hice pasar. "

"No fue culpa tuya" susurró Harry frotándo el brazo de Draco con dulzura.

"¿Por qué te retiraste de la misión?" Draco cuestionó con curiosidad, aunque no le gustaba pensar en el hecho de que Harry había tomado sólo la misión con el fin de suicidarse.

"Porque me acordé que yo te había hecho una promesa," Harry murmuró mientras veía los dedos de Draco jugar con la suya. "Te prometí que yo no me pondría deliberadamente en peligro porque yo no permitiría que nada me llevara lejos de ti. "

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y capturó los labios de Harry en un beso profundo que duró diez minutos, hasta que fueron tanto jadeante y caliente de nuevo.

"Me parece recordar que te hice a ti también," Draco susurró mientras deslizaba algo familiar alrededor del dedo anular izquierdo de Harry. Harry sintió que su corazón tartamudeaba en el pecho cuando Draco lo miró profundamente. "Harry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? " preguntó una vez más, y Harry le respondió con un beso.

()

La boda Potter-Malfoy no fue nada espectacular. De hecho, sólo una persona estuvo presente para actuar como testigo y ese fue Severus Snape.

Los medios de comunicación contaron su historia por un largo tiempo y hubo una investigación en Hogwarts y el director de la escuela se irá debido a la demanda del público a saber qué razonamiento jurídico el director había de mantener a Harry lejos de su novio, y también para saber lo que se ha hecho para encontrar a la persona responsable de la amnesia de Draco.

Harry y Draco no se preocupaban nada de eso - por supuesto, querían encontrar a la persona responsables y sancionarlos, pero en ese momento se encontraban en su luna de miel largamente esperado, lejos de todo y demasiado ocupados estando juntos y felices.


End file.
